


Things You Actually Should Be Scared Of

by CaptainSchmoe



Series: The Rural Child AU [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Autumn, Child AU, Clinging, Gen, Hugging, Mice, Panicking, School, Sneaking Out, Spiders, creepy old abandoned house, dad yelling his kid’s full name, earwigs, hand-holding, let’s be real that’s the scariest part of the whole story, mannequins, rural au, scared children, soybeans - Freeform, surprisingly NOT haunted, wait I stand corrected - THAT’S the scariest part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 19:49:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSchmoe/pseuds/CaptainSchmoe
Summary: Jack, Mark, and Felix sneak out to explore the local Creepy Old Abandoned House (TM) in the middle of the night. To prove themselves, I guess. Only there’s a little too many bugs for Felix’s liking and a little too many mannequins for Mark’s.And yes, they are all SO grounded.





	Things You Actually Should Be Scared Of

**Author's Note:**

> I make no claim to accuracy with regards to how these three would have behaved as children.

Jack slipped through the house, in his socks to dampen the pitter-patters his little feet made on the hardwood. No one else was awake. No one else was getting up. All was going according to plan.

At the front door, he picked up his shoes and jacket, and _sloooowly_ turned the knob, jumping at the inevitable _click_ and freezing at the light _squeeaak_ of the door.

No one got up.

He only opened it as much as he absolutely needed to, squeezing through and _sloooowly_ shutting it, holding the knob turned so it wouldn’t click again. At least the door didn’t squeak as it closed.

Now he could put on his shoes and jacket and head out. With a full moon illuminating his surroundings, he could see what he was doing with the laces and zipper, and where he was going. But that also meant other people were more likely to see him.

He had to hurry.

His destination was the rickety old house about half a mile down the gravel leading out of town. Mark and Felix were going to join him there, too. Or maybe they were already there. They better be there.

Jack avoided the streetlamps as much as possible, staying on the other side of the road, walking along the length of the soybean field, the crops up to his shoulders by now. He stuck out his hand, feeling the fuzzy, bristly bean pods against his fingers. Crickets and cicadas filled the sharp, brisk air with song. Jack shivered, pulling his hood up. He should’ve put on more layers. But would’ve meant making more noise.

This was just a bad idea all around. Why did Felix even want them to do this? To show that they were brave? To who? Who was gonna know? Not their parents. God, please, not their parents.

At the end of the road, just before the turn onto the gravel, Jack looked back into town, hoping to catch Felix coming his way. They agreed on midnight, right? Or did Felix get caught before he could escape? His dad was known for staying up really late. Maybe he couldn’t...

Oh, there he was! Jack waved. Felix waved back, jogging to him. He had on a much thicker hoodie. Jack shivered again.

“Didn’t think you had the guts,” Felix whispered to him as he caught up.

“I have guts! How’d you get past your dad?”

“Rope.” He grinned and winked. “Now let’s hope Mark didn’t wuss out on us.”

Jack let him lead the way. Mostly because he didn’t want Felix to notice him shivering.

Felix glanced to the fields on either side of them. “Aren’t they ever gonna harvest these beans?”

“I didn’t think it was until later.”

“I thought they usually picked ‘em by now.”

A pair of headlights were visible over the hill.

“Car.” Felix pushed Jack to the ditch, and they hid themselves in the grass until the car passed. Here in the ditch, Felix noticed the shivering. “You cold?”

“No.” At this point, the cold was starting to numb Jack’s skin.

“Liar.”

“Well, I can’t go back now!”

“Maybe we should run.” Felix climbed out of the ditch, Jack following suit. “Running’s supposed to help make you warmer.”

Jack wasn’t so sure. The gravel rolled around like marbles under his feet. “On gravel? Aren’t we gonna slip?”

“So run on the side of the road, stupid.” Felix positioned himself on what few inches of a shoulder the road had. “Right here. Race ya.”

And he took off.

“Wait!” Jack began running after him, trying to keep his balance on the narrow strip of runnable ground. The shivers started to go away. The house was visible now, hollow and withered, siding visibly worn and weathered even from this distance, windows cracked and drooping from their sills, shingles half gone, lawn overgrown with weeds and wildflowers.

And he was losing Felix.

“Wait!” he yelled.

“Don’t scream!” Felix called back.

“Don’t scream when you’re telling me not to scream!”

“Don’t scream when you’re telling me not to tell you not to scream!”

Jack’s throat and chest were hurting from all the cold air passing through them. Hurting too much for him to respond. He wanted water so badly. He wanted a warm bath. Why did he say he wanted to come out here? This sucked. This sucked so much.

But the house was finally almost there, and he could make out Mark’s figure pacing around on its driveway, jumping in place every now and then to beat the chill.

By now, Jack’s skin was itching with body heat. Only a little farther. Only a little farther.

“Mark!” Felix called. “We’re here!”

“Jeez, what took you so long?” Mark said, still bouncing. “I’ve been waiting for like, an hour!”

“Yeah, right.”

Jack didn’t believe him, either. He slowed down at the driveway, panting and itching and hurting.

“Well, I’ve been here a long time and I was starting to think you guys were just pranking me!”

“You were scared,” Felix said, pointing a finger directly into Mark’s chest.

“Nuh-uh!”

“Yeah-huh.”

“Nuh-uh!” Mark pushed Felix. The latter cackled.

“If it makes you feel any better, Jack’s scared, too.”

“What?” Now Jack was offended. To be fair, Felix was right. But then again... “Don’t say you’re not scared!”

“I never said that.”

“Can we just go inside already?” Mark asked, arms crossed and clutching his hoodie. “It’s cold out here.”

Felix was the first at the door. “Guess what? Jack’s cold, too.”

“Actually, I’m warm now.” The bite of the air still affected his cheeks and hands - and kind of the rest of his skin, now that he thought about it - but he wasn’t shivering anymore. Just itching. He ran his nails up and down his sides and belly. But his back, he couldn’t quite reach.

“Well, never mind then.” Felix rattled the doorknob and gave the door a push, surprising himself when it gave out and swung open.

“How come you’re so itchy?” Mark asked Jack.

“I don’t know. I itch when I run.”

Mark scratched his back for him. “That feel better?”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

“Guys!” Felix called. “There’s totally ghosts in here!”

“No way!” Mark stopped scratching Jack to run inside.

A little sad that the scratching stopped, Jack yelled, “Wait for me!” He ran up the driveway into the doorframe. “Are there really ghosts?”

“Nah, I was just messing with you guys.” He wrinkled his nose. “But there is a lot of mice.”

Jack could smell the dust and mildew. Without nearly as much light in here as outside - only what little the moon could shine through the ratty, pastel-flower-patterned curtains hanging over the dining room window - he couldn’t make out true colors or details of anything, really. A still and silent grandfather clock. A hutch with dirt-caked glass. A rug with a fold he tripped on and fell over.

“Watch what you’re doing, doofus,” Felix said.

Mark touched the flowery curtains. Holes were chewed through them. A mouse ran across the table underneath the window. “Hey, where are you going, little guy?”

The mouse ran off towards Jack and Felix’s feet, before turning and hiding under the hutch. Jack dropped down on all fours. “Come out, little guy!”

Felix wasn’t so keen on getting anywhere near it. “Why do you guys want it so much?”

“Are you scared of mice?” Mark asked.

“No way. They’re kinda gross, but they’re not scary.”

“Aw, mice are cute, though!” Jack said.

“You’re weird, Jack. You’re both weird.”

Mark pouted, then took a look and a few steps towards the kitchen. “So is there anything actually scary in here, or what?”

“Oh, so now you’re the big tough guy, huh? You think you’re hot stuff?”

“I _know_ I’m hot-”

_Reeeeee!_

All three boys froze and stared towards the noise made upstairs. Something grating, something... almost singing? Something Felix brushed off.

“Probably just a pipe. You know how those make weird noises, right?”

_Click!_

Mark jumped, bolting away from the kitchen and behind Felix.

“Get away from me, scaredy-cat!” Felix shoved him away and went to look into the kitchen for himself. “It’s more mice in here. And some bugs. That’s it.”

“Bugs?” Jack asked.

“Like, earwigs and stuff. Look, it’s not important.” He seemed quick to get the kitchen out of his sight. “How ‘bout we all go upstairs and see what’s up there and we can prove if there’s ghosts or not.” The way he hurriedly said his words made Jack think that maybe Felix was scared and wanted to get this over with. But making fun of him wouldn’t get them anywhere.

“I’d be okay with that. As long as it’s all three of us.”

“Felix,” Mark said, “are you scared of earwigs?”

Felix seemed offended at the notion. “No!”

Mark gave an evil grin. “I think you are.”

“No! I’m going upstairs by myself if you’re gonna be like that!” He ran up the stairs, hand on the rail until about halfway up, when he yanked it back and rubbed it on his pants.

“Wait for us!” Jack called. He didn’t feel comfortable running up the stairs, afraid of tripping. The railing was dusty and grimy under his hand, the steps soft and slightly caving in under his weight. It made his heart start racing, fearing a collapse. Mark was right behind him, grabbing and holding onto his hand for comfort.

“I’m scared,” he whispered, softly enough that Felix wouldn’t hear him.

“It’s okay,” Jack whispered back. “Me too.”

“Your hands are so cold!”

“So are yours.”

Partway up the stairs, Jack felt a lump of something under the railing. Something that moved, and made him yank his hand back.

“What is it, Jack?”

A one-inch, dark, hairy spider scurried to the top of the railing and stopped right there in plain sight. It didn’t bite him, at least.

“Eugh...” Mark clung both hands to Jack’s arm. “I hate it.”

“Whoa! Gross!”

The sound of Felix’s yell pushed Jack faster up the stairs, Mark still holding on with one hand. Felix was in the doorway to their right. Moonlight made it clear what he was disgusted with, as a handful of earwigs escaped from between the cracks in the wood of the doorframe.

“Nasty! Why’s there gotta be so many bugs?”

“‘Cause no one’s been here for years and years?” Jack snarked.

Felix caught sight of him and Mark holding hands. “Aww, look at you guys! You’re such big babies.”

“Are not!” Mark countered.

“Are too!”

“Are not!” Mark let go of Jack and ran into the bathroom. “I’m not scared of bugs! See?“

Jack peered into the bathroom.

The walls were absolutely crawling with earwigs.

And somehow, Mark stood tall among them.

“I’ll say it again, Mark,” Felix said, “you’re a huge weirdo.”

“It’s not like I _like_ bugs,” Mark countered. “I just know that they’re not gonna hurt me.”

“You’re not gonna freak out about the one crawling up your leg right now?”

Mark glanced down at both of his legs, bending and twisting, trying to find it. “Where?”

“Come on, man, you’re supposed to freak out on me!”

“What’s scary about bugs?”

“Just- I don’t know! They’re just creepy! Look at their pincher-things!”

Jack had wandered off towards another room, leaving Mark and Felix to argue about bugs. He pushed open the door. It looked like some kind of storage room, filled with cobweb-covered cardboard boxes overflowing with clothes and toys and decorations. And for some odd reason, whoever lived here had mannequins, two of them - one lying on the floor just inside the closet, the other standing right next to the door missing its head. Both he didn’t even see until he was in the room, so they made him jump a bit.

A surprising lack of bugs in here.

Jack was curious about the contents of the boxes, walking over to one of them and dropping to his knees. The dust puffed up into his face, and another spider scurried out. This was a vase. Plain and once clear, coated inside and out with dirt and debris. Spiders made their home inside. Also in the box was a roll of wrapping paper. Wiping it clean revealed it to be for Christmas, a nice sky blue with smiling snowmen and waving Santas. And what was this? A music box? It was one of those with a snow globe on top, featuring a simple penguin in the Antarctic snow. He began twisting the key on the back.

At some point, Felix and Mark had stopped their bickering and were heading towards Jack.

“Guys!” he called back. “I found a music box!”

The box still worked, playing a soft, unfamiliar lullaby into the stagnant air. He gave it a shake, letting the snow swirl around the penguin.

“Cool,” Felix said as he and Mark knelt down beside him. “We got treasure!”

“We can’t take it home,” Mark told him.

“Jack can hide it in his treehouse. Can’t you, Jack?”

“It’s stealing!”

“From who?”

Could he? Mark was right - it was stealing. It wasn’t theirs.

“Mark? You all right, dude?”

Jack looked up at Mark, who was suddenly breathing more heavily. He was staring at the mannequin in the closet. “Mark?” Jack put a hand on his shoulder. “You okay?”

“I want out.”

“Out where?”

“I want out.” Jack could feel him shaking. “I don’t wanna be in here anymore.”

“So leave?” Felix extended his hand towards the door. “Door’s right behind you.”

Mark turned around to face the other, headless mannequin standing next to the door. “I-I...”

“Are you saying you’re fine with earwigs but you hate those big white store dolls?”

Jack pulled Mark into a comforting hug. It didn’t really do a whole lot to calm him down.

“Mark?” Felix’s voice softened a bit. “Are you crying?”

“No!” He refused to show his face to Felix.

“Hey...” Felix leaned in towards them. “Um, don’t cry. Please? Don’t be scared.”

“I’ll stand between you and the doll so it doesn’t hurt you,” Jack offered.”

Mark sniffed and hiccupped, and allowed Jack to stand them both up. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Felix said. “And I’ll be on this side. I’m not that mean to you, are I?”

 _Sniff._ “Um...”

“Don’t answer that. Come on.” He gave Mark a quick, friendly shoulder grip.

No sudden movements, no special fanfare, Jack and Felix just guided Mark out of the storage room away from the mannequins. They left the music box lay on the floor. No stealing. It was bad enough they were in this house at all.

“You know what, guys?” Felix said. “Why don’t we just go home? We pretty much saw the whole house anyway and there’s no ghosts.”

“Not even the noises earlier?” Mark asked.

“I told you guys, it’s just pipes. Now come on.”

Felix led the way, checking back up at the other two as he descended.

Jack could feel Mark’s racing pulse through his sweaty palm, and he never let go of his hand the whole way down the rickety, spider-guarded stairs.

 

* * *

 

Mark tried his hardest not to break down, and failed when Jack decided to hug him again, sobbing into his jacket. Jack patted his back.

“It’s okay, Mark. We can do normal stuff tomorrow.”

“Sorry I’m this stupid.” Mark refused to meet Felix’s eyes, staring down towards the gravel instead.

“You’re fine,” Jack reassured him. “You sure you’re okay going home by yourself?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Mark rubbed his eyes. “Promise you guys won’t make fun of me?”

“Look,” Felix said, “I know I like to make fun of you and Jack and scare you and call you guys babies, but I don’t really wanna see people actually cry. It’s weird and makes me uncomfortable.”

Which was his way of saying _it makes me sad to see you sad_ , but he never liked to directly talk about his feelings, and Jack never pressured him to.

 _Hiccup!_ “Thanks, Felix.” Without warning Mark made a move to hug him, and Felix, startled, awkwardly put his arms around him in return.

“Uh... no problem, man. Actually, uh... You know what, you’re right, I _am_ scared of bugs. There. We’re even. We’re both stupid.”

Jack grinned, almost laughed a little. Aw. Felix really _did_ care.

He was shot a sour scowl in return.

Mark let go. “So... See you guys later?”

“Yeah.” Jack waved. “Night, Mark!”

“Night.”

He watched Mark walk away over the hill, hands in his pockets, head downcast. Aw. He hoped he’d be okay...

“Jack. You coming, or what?”

“Oh!” He jogged to catch up with Felix; the two proceeded back home without any more words. The cold came back, sinking its teeth into Jack’s skin and forcing him to put his hood back up and stuff his hands into his armpits. What kind of jacket didn’t have pockets? The wind softly sang past his ears; the soybeans swayed in the breeze. It wasn’t this windy when he came here, was it?

“Hey, Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“You don’t think I’m mean, do you?”

Was he? Sure, Felix was the pushiest of the three, and made the most “bullying” remarks, but there was a reason Jack and Mark were friends with him. He knew when to stop. He knew when enough was enough. “I don’t think so. I think you’d be a lot meaner if you made Mark stay longer than he wanted.”

“Hm.”

“I mean, I like hanging out with you.”

“You sure?”

“Super-positive! I wouldn’t be afraid to tell you if I didn’t.”

“...Okay.”

They reached the corner. It was time to split up. Jack headed up the left street, waving back at Felix. “See you later!”

Felix waved back. “Bye, Jack!”

Oh, gosh, almost home. That sucked. It was kinda fun, but mostly it sucked. Jack ran. It was too cold for walking. Hands still trying to keep warm in his armpits, he ran. Chest aching from the cold cracking into it, he ran anyway.

In the distance, he heard the sound of a man screaming at the top of his lungs:

_“FELIX ARVID ULF KJELLBERG!!!”_

Uh-oh.

 

* * *

 

Jack stood in the hallway after the bell, amidst the crowd of kids clamoring for the bus, staring down the hall towards the third-grade classrooms, waiting for Mark. It wasn’t unusual for him to be among the last out of the room, but Jack swam against the tide to check for him, anyway.

Oh, there he was. Jack waved him over. “Hi. You look tired.”

The light in Mark’s eyes was noticeably dimmer than usual. “I couldn’t sleep at all last night.”

“Nightmares?”

“No. Just couldn’t fall asleep.“

“That sucks.”

As they climbed up the bus’s steps and found an empty seat, Mark scanned their surroundings, searching. “How come Felix isn’t on the bus?” he asked.

“His dad’s driving him to school and back so he’s not hanging out with us on the bus. He’s grounded. Me too. My mom noticed my pants and shoes were super-dirty and I couldn’t think of a good lie to tell her, so I just told her the truth.”

Mark stared down at his fidgeting hands. “I got home and all the doors were locked. So I had to knock on my parents’ window so they’d let me in.”

“Were they mad?”

Mark shrugged. “They weren’t happy, but they didn’t yell at me. Just grounded me.” He yawned. “I’m so tired.”

“You can sleep a little on the bus. I’ll wake you up when we get to your house.”

The two locked eyes briefly for agreement. Mark shoved his backpack up against the window for use as a pillow, and let his eyes drift shut.

“How much trouble do you think we’d be in if we took the music box?”

Mark briefly opened his eyes again, staring into space, thinking. “I think they’d replace us with new kids.”

“They’d put us up for adoption?”

“No one would want to take us.”

“So they’d just kick us out?”

“We’d be living out on the street.”

“We wouldn’t have to eat broccoli anymore, at least.”

Yawn. “Nope.”

“Sorry. I’ll let you sleep.”

Mark hummed, and drifted off again, and Jack didn’t disturb him.


End file.
